Grojband: Oblivious To The Core
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: When Laney has a strange dream about Corey finding out her true feelings for him she gos to band practise tensed up and Corey is worried. when Corey finds out about Laneys dreams and that she likes someone what will he do? Also Laney is getting very annoyed at Corey latly she has been giving him so many hints that she likes him even winks. Coreny fluff One shot Please read!
1. Chapter 1 Laney's dream

It was another beautiful day and practise just finished.

Kin suddenly noticed that Laney forgot her diary.

So with a evil smirk he grabbed the diary and read a page

called oblivious Corey.

Dear diary it has been 2 months since our first

kiss and even after when I leaned in to kiss him again behind

stage on New Years Eve he totally was oblivious of it and went

into one of those monologs and even after he watched

the tape. In the tape i was starring at him tunning his guitar.

Corey still doesn't know I love him! What a oblivious guy.

We'll see write later. Laney

Kin eyes widen as he then screams '' yes this is gold!''. Everyone

stops and looks at what he was screaming about.

Then kon and Corey shrugg it off. But Laney notices her diary in Kins hand.

So she walks up to Kin and says in a angry tone '' What are you

doing with my diary!'' Kin then has a evil smirk as he

says '' tell Corey you like him or''. Kin then shows Laney the page in her dairy.

Laney now is still angry but worried and looks at Kin and says '' please Kin i begg you

don't tell i can't lose him i love him!''

Kin then says '' Laney I won't have to!'' Laney then looks behind her to see

Corey. He heard everything. She then covers her face in her leggs and started crying.

Corey then grabbed her and moved her in his arms.

He wiped away her tears and said '' Lanes you'll never lose me because i love you too.''

Laney suddenly stopped crying and looked Corey with a smile.

Corey grabbed Laney and started leaning in for a kiss.

But suddenly...

Cliff hanger stay tunned for the next chaptor!


	2. Chapter 2 Oblivious Fool

Laney then suddenly woke up and yawned and said '' Aww man this is why I hate dreams so much you always wake up before

the best part. So she got out of bed got dressed and later went to band practise.

Corey's Pov:

I see Laney entering looking a bit distressed and I walk up to her and pure my arm on her.

Causing her face to go red. I wonder why her face is red?

Then I said '' Lanes are you okay?''

Laney's Pov:

I can't believe Corey still doesn't realise I like him. Hes just so oblivious to the core.

I then reply saying '' I had a nice dream''. Then corey asks me '' What was the dream about?''.

I then smirk saying '' About someone I have a crush on''. As saying that I gave him a wink.

Corey's Pov:

I wonder who Lanes likes?

Could it possible be me? No thats inpossible! So i ask her '' Lanes who do you like?''

As i ask her this she seems to be getting angry.

I wonder why she is getting up set at me asking this. Maybe its personal maybe its me?

I mentally slap myself at that thought. Of cause its not me. She is a very hot talented young lady

who would never fall for me. She is also very out going person and if she liked me I would know

I mean i can tell when girls like me.

Laney's Pov:

Corey is just so oblivious but as he asked me who I like I just replied back

like a dork saying '' Wouldn't you like to know?''

Of cause he wants to know but i can't tell him.

Corey's Pov:

As Laney said that I hit her arm playfully and said '' come on Lanes we've been friends since forever I pinkie swear

I won't tell anyone!''.

Laney's Pov:

I can't lie to him sadly he's oblivious but knows when i'm lying. I thought to myself '' heres your chance

tell him you love struck fool'' my beating heart said. So I for once grabbed his arms and put them into mine. Took a deep breathe

and said '' Someone super cute with blue hair!'' Corey then smirked and said '' Is it Jason down the street?''

I then got really angry and yes only him and jason are the guys in peaceville with blue hair but honestly.

I got so mad and in the heat of the moment started hitting Corey's chest and said '' You oblivious fool its always been you!''

I then bursted into tears and ran out of the garage.

Cliff hanger will post more soon!

follow and fav!


	3. Chapter 3 Magical Kiss

Corey's pov: What how could I be so oblivious She likes me! I'm such a idiot. I felt my heart ache as I say my lanes run out of the garage crying and angry. I mean after all that I would be upset to. So I ran after her. I grabbed her by her arms and stared into her eyes and said " I always thought you would never like me because after that time we saved the earth I confessed in my monolog and you didn't say anything. So I thought you didn't feel the same." Laney's pov: Oh my I am the oblivious one too. I started laughing and then looked at Corey who was now so close. Our faces where so close. I smiled at him. Corey's pov: I saw her smile and are faces are so close now. Then I whisper to her " lanes wanna be more then friends?" Then my lanes smiled. Laney's pov: I can't believe he just said that. So I pulled him up by his collar and pushed him gently against the wall. I then said " here's my answer core!" Corey's pov: She had me pinned against the wall. Then after she said here's my answer she grabbed me and pulled my face to hears. As my lips touched hers I felt her soft warm lips and I started feeling my whole body melt. I closed my eyes and it only lasted about half a minute but it was my most magical moment ever. I swear i felt fireworks. Laney's pov: I couldn't help but blush a full body reder then my hair. I saw Corey slid down to the ground like a ice cube melting and dripping slowly down the wall. I felt my face burn red as I to slipped down to the ground. That kiss was pure bliss. Corey's pov: That was the best moment of my life. I grabbed lanes hands and we got lost staring into each others eyes blushing. Trina's pov: I saw everything. I can't help it there just so adorbs together. I'm starring at them from behind a building. I can't I mean I wish nick Mallory would look at me like that. Of cause he will. I am trina riffen! Who secretly is nice. Well noone would like me if i was nice! Would they?


	4. Chapter 4 Super Not So Secret Spys

Laney's pov:

After what seemed forever I broke the silence and said " so were now more then friends?"

As I couldn't help but say it in like a fan girl. A smile creeped up on my face. I looked at coreys face as he was about to speak.

Corey's pov: I giggled holding my lanes hands as I was smiling and said " yes of cause but how are we going to tell the others?" I herd her soft voice say in reply " I'm unsure" suddenly me and my lanes turned around to see a guilty looking kin and kon.

Kon's pov:

So me and kin heard everything and personally I think they make a cute couple but watching them is making me hunger.

Kin's pov:

I'm so happy they finally got together. I mean obviously for a long time you could tell they were crushing on each other. I turned to suddenly see my brother starring at trina. Oh I get it now trina must have been spying on Corey and laney too. I look up too see laney,Corey,kon, Trina, looking down at me.

Laney's pov: I keep saying "earth to kin" and waving my hands in his face but no luck. Finally he says something. Kin says " oh uhhh sorry laney I was spaced out in thought but uhhh hey you won't need to tell us about you going out with Corey oh and you guys make such a cute couple!" I see kin smirk. Then I say " and if I catch you ever spying on me again. I'll just kill you got it!"

I gave him and kon a firm glare.

Corey's pov: I then look at Trina confussibly and said " and Trina why were you stalking us?"

Trina looked worried as she said '' Sue me for like thinking and junk that you and laney

are so adorbs together and Corey if I catch you using my diary for lyrics ever again your dead!''

I gulp. We'll today me and my Lanes had the best day ever I mean we both learned

were both a bit oblivious and most of all love each other. For her to tell me and risk everything. Laney is so brave!

we'll thanks for coming out everyone!

The End.


End file.
